Schneizel's Geass
by Windrises
Summary: Schneizel steals a device from Lloyd that gives him a geass. Zero tries to learn how to defeat Prince Schneizel.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch (dressed as Zero) stopped some bank robberies and met up with some of his teammates at their hideout. Zero said "The bank robberies were pretty simple, but there was a lot of them. Plus the temptation to keep some of the money was rough."

Kaname Ohgi asked "Did you hear the big news?"

Zero asked"What are you talking about?"

Diethard Ried said "I think that he's talking about the new invention."

Zero said "Oh no. I have been mad and worried about the new invention."

Ohgi replied "Yeah. A scientist invented a machine that can give people the geass powers that you have."

Zero said "That machine is very dangerous. I wanted to have it destroyed, but breaking in would be too dangerous."

Ohgi asked "Then what should we do?"

Zero said "Lets hope that the prince doesn't try to steal it."

A few hours later Prince Schneizel broke into Lloyd Asplund's lab. The prince defeated the guards and broke into the room where Lloyd was. The prince said "Hand the geass invention to me."

Lloyd replied "But it's a very interesting experiment."

Prince Schneizel said "I care about using your invention to give me the power to defeat my enemies."

Lloyd replied "I couldn't let you steal the invention."

Prince Schneizel knew how much Lloyd loved pudding so he showed him a fridge full of pudding as a bribe. The prince said "You'll have the happiest stomach ever if you give me the invention."

Lloyd replied "Okay." Lloyd threw the invention to the prince. The prince ran away while laughing.

Several minutes later the prince was in his lair. He got out the invention and said "I'm going to use this silly thing to give me a geass." The prince pointed the device at himself and pressed the geass button. A few minutes later the prince had a geass.

The next day Zero and his teammates had a meeting with C. C.

General Tohdoh asked "What happened?"

C. C. said "The prince stole the invention." Zero facepalmed.

Zero said "This is a very big problem for our team."

Tamaki asked "Why is that?"

Zero said "The answer is obvious you fool." Tamaki frowned at Zero.

C. C. said "Zero's best fighting skill is his geass. After the prince gets a geass he could become more dangerous than Zero."

Zero proudly said "I'm the most dangerous person ever."

C. C. smirked and said "It's not a honor most people want, but feel free to have it."

Lelouch and C. C. visited Lloyd at his lab. Lelouch said "I have a few questions." Lloyd sighed, because he often didn't feel like having answers. Lelouch said "Prince Schneizel broke into your lab last night. He stole your geass invention. What can the invention do?"

Lloyd said "It can give people a geass. They would have the same powers that Zero has."

C. C. replied "That was a very dangerous thing for you to make."

Lloyd smiled and said "Being dangerous is quite fun."

After Lelouch and C. C. walked out of Lloyd's lab C. C. said "I'm really concerned about you honey. I think that the prince might be the most dangerous villain now."

Lelouch proudly replied "I'm the hardest person in the world to stop."

C. C. said "Sadly that's not true. You've been knocked out by a textbook."

Lelouch replied "It had like five thousand pages."

Zero, C. C., and the others started guarding the lair.

Ohgi said "I'm super worried about fighting the prince this time. The invention he stole seems dangerous."

C. C. responded "I know. Prince Schneizel will probably be more dangerous than usual."

Zero proudly said "But I believe that we can still stop him."

C. C. looked at her watch and said "We have already been waiting here for a hour."

Zero replied "Well the prince didn't tell us the exact time that he will come to beat us up. I wish villains would start doing that."

A hour later the prince finally showed up. Zero said "He deserves a lateness record."

Prince Schneizel replied "Soon I will be the ruler of Britannia. Ha, ha!"

Zero jumped down to the ground and said "You're a unsuccessful prince and I will make sure that you stay unsuccessful."

Prince Schneizel smiled and said "You and your punk teammates better not mess with me, because I have a geass."

C. C. said "We will defeat you even if you try to use the invention."

The prince used his geass on Zero and his teammates. Prince Schneizel said "My command is for you fools to stop fighting me." The prince smirked at the heroes. None of them tried to fight him. The prince took advantage of that by punching the heroes. After that he walked away.

Zero proudly said "We totally failed."

C. C. replied "That's not something that you should say in a proud tone."

Zero said "I'm trying to keep up a optimistic viewpoint. I'm going to get help from someone who understands geass more than I do."

The next day Lelouch visited Kirihara. Kirihara taught Lelouch about the geass and how to get rid of the prince's geass. Kirihara asked "Have you been paying attention this whole time Lelouch?"

Lelouch said "I might of missed some of the details. I'm sorry."

Kirihara replied "It's okay Batman. I guess I'm a very old guy who talks too much." Lelouch nodded. Kirihara said "I know that you don't seem like a good choice to be the one to save our country, but I have full trust in you."

Lelouch replied "Thank you. Tomorrow I need my sidekicks to fight Prince Schneizel's henchmen. I'm going to fight the prince by myself." Zero's teammates had their doubts about his plan, but he got them to agree to his plan.

The next day Zero drove around the city to find the other the prince. Thankfully his geass helped him find where the prince's new lair was. C. C. said "Even I didn't know that a geass could help you find locations."

Zero replied "It's a thing that I learned from Kirihara. He taught me a lot of new tricks which is ironic since he's old."

Prince Schneizel clapped and said "I'm so glad that you found my newest lair Lelouch. Now I can have the ultimate revenge. I'll use my geass to do various evil things to you."

Zero said "Knights it's time for you to start attacking the prince's sidekicks."

Ohgi replied "Okay Zero." Zero's teammates and Schnziel's sidekicks started beating each other up.

Zero was so proud of being able to defeat the prince that he started dancing. It was pretty weird since he hadn't defeated the prince yet.

The prince said "This geass is incredible. I have several people that I want to hypnotize next."

Zero punched the prince and said "The geass must be taken away you cruel clown."

Prince Schneizel replied "You act way more clownish than I do."

Zero said "That's a lie and a untrue statement."

Prince Schneizel replied "I've spied on your antics Lelouch. You dance around and break stuff all the time. You're a modern version of the three stooges. How did you know where my hideout is?"

Zero said "I did some detective work. Kirihara told me some things."

Prince Schneizel replied "That old clown doesn't know anything useful. Your plans are outdated. The present is what you should be focusing on."

Zero said "Actually I focus on the future."

Prince Schneizel replied "I'm going to stop your future from happening." The prince tried to use his geass on Zero, but it didn't work. The prince asked "Why is this thing failing to do what I want?" The prince started freaking out. He said "Be on my side geass."

Zero said "The geass can only be used on each person once."

Prince Schneizel didn't know that detail. He replied "My plans have been cancelled due to the limitations of the geass."

Zero said "You should give up. I promise to hurt you softly if you surrender now."

Prince Schneizel smiled and said "Surrendering is not something I'll ever do."

Zero said "I'm glad you're picking the option that lets me give you a bigger punishment." Zero used his brain to control his geass into doing a fighting attack that he learned from Kirihara: A big explosion popped out of Zero's geass and hit the prince.

Prince Schneizel replied "That explosion didn't hurt me that much."

Zero said "The explosion got rid of your geass."

Prince Schneizel replied "I don't have any of the power that I stole." Zero grabbed the prince and started punching him. The prince fought back, but after a few minutes of fighting he passed out.

Zero put handcuffs on the prince and said "Take this foolish prince to prison."

Ohgi replied "Okay Zero."

Zero was so proud of his victory that he danced around. He accidentally crashed into a very old building. The building almost crashed on Zero. C. C. saved Zero and held him in her arms. Zero said "I need to learn how to dance without causing slapstick."


End file.
